This invention was previously described in Disclosure Document number 536445, filed with the USPTO on Aug. 11, 2003.
The inspiration for this device is the automation of the process of making risotto. This device is not limited in its use to only risotto, however. Risotto is a food item typically made by the following steps:                (1) Adding chopped onion or shallot to heated fat (butter and/or olive oil) and sauteing        (2) Adding and sauteing rice, preferably arborio, until translucent        (3) Adding a suitable measure of wine and stirring over heat until it is absorbed        (4) Adding suitable measures of stock and stirring over heat until they are absorbed        (5) Completing the dish by removing it from the heat and adding parmesan cheese, salt, pepper, and optionally other ingredients such as seafood, mushrooms, or ham.        
The mixture is stirred constantly over heat during this process. It is desirable that during this process the level of liquid never rises above the top of the rice. Traditionally, the rice is cooked al dente, or a little bit uncooked in the middle. The process generally takes 25-35 minutes.
The dish is desirable in part because of its creamy texture arising from the stirring action, which mixes starch from the rice with the stock as it is reduced. It is desirable as well as for it's intense flavor due to the large amount of evaporation, which reduces and concentrates the flavor of the stock.
The utility of this cooking device can be seen in restaurants, where the labor intensity of this dish may preclude fresh preparation during peak serving times. The utility can also be seen in the home, where the labor intensity can also preclude fresh preparation in combination with other dishes, and where the complexity of preparation can be daunting to some home chefs.